Vehicle bodies may be subjected to an impact during vehicle operation. Typically, each new prior art vehicle body design or configuration is developed with extensive engineering and testing so that the vehicle body interior space maintains spatial integrity in the event of an impact load to the vehicle body. The extensive engineering and testing add cost to new vehicle body development and increase the time to market of new body designs. It is therefore desirable to design and develop new vehicle body configurations and designs that maintain interior space spatial integrity with fewer engineering and testing resources expended than the prior art.